American Horror Story
by chosmer
Summary: A violent past shapes a young man. A lonely past shapes a young woman. Are high school relationships always this complicated?
1. Chapter 1: Pools & Parents

This idea bounced back and forth with _Jessica0306, hmm, I'd say for maybe two years now_ _._ Two years and it's still not how I imagined it. I'd send chapters to Jess, she's fix them, and then I'd change stuff up again. Back and forth this went on, until finally I was like, "It's October. I've got the Halloween spirit. American Horror is back on TV. Let's just do this."

So, here you go. Happy Halloween!

(This is nothing like the show, sorry if you are here for that reason.)

* * *

Esme Cullen readjusted baby Alice in her arms for what seemed like the millionth time that day, and it was barely 9 o'clock.

"Edward, honey, please just go play for a bit. I'm trying to get Alice fed," she pleaded while using one hand to peel a banana. She used her teeth to hold it in place.

When she could talk again, she asked, "Where's your brother?"

Edward huffed dramatically. "Dad took him to the store." Alice started to cry when Esme tried to feed her a spoonful of oatmeal, so to be heard, Edward impatiently shouted over his little sister's cries, "You promised to swim with me!"

Alice's little fingers pushed the spoon away from her face as Esme cooed for her to be a big girl.

"Later, Edward. It's only nine or so in the morning," his mother rebuffed.

"But I don't want to swim by myself. She's not even hungry!"

Alice began to sob. She was especially fussy this morning and didn't like all noise her brother was making. Plus, it was hot outside, even under the patio umbrella.

Esme moved the spoon away from Alice for a moment to reprimand her middle child. "Go," she said, pointing towards the pool. "It's a beautiful day. You know how to swim. Go. Play. I'll be right here."

Edward's four-year-old hands curled into fists. "Alice this, Alice that," was all she said lately, all she cared about. He had heard his father make a joke about Alice and her terrible twos a couple weeks ago. That was an understatement if he ever heard one. She used to be so cute when she was a little baby. He liked holding her in his lap. It made him feel grown up and strong. Now he couldn't stand her.

Stomping away, he headed towards the lobby of the hotel. He decided he wanted to get as far away as possible, and the lobby was air-conditioned. There was also an arcade, if you could call it that. It was more like an alcove with three gaming machines.

"Don't go where I can't see you!" Esme yelled, causing Edward to stop in his tracks.

Well, there went those plans. Turning on his heel, a scowl on his face, he tossed off his t-shirt and jumped in the pool. For a good half hour he played the how-long-can-I-hold-my-breath game, making his already on-edge mother a nervous wreck.

When Carlisle appeared with Emmett, their eldest son, Esme let out a deep breath. "Oh, thank God you're back. Alice is so fussy this morning. I'm going to take her in the room for awhile. Maybe the air-conditioning will calm her down."

Carlisle, shamefaced, knew what he had to say was going to upset his wife, but it had to be done. "Esme, dear, I just got a call. I really need to finish up some stuff before this afternoon. I need you to watch the kids for a couple hours."

Carlisle was right. Esme was not happy. "Just a couple hours… I promise."

"You said the same thing yesterday, and spent most of the day locked in the villa. We are supposed to be on vacation. I can't relax while watching three kids. I need your help here," Esme argued.

Edward watched from the pool as his parents bickered back and forth. He lowered his head underwater until his ears were immersed. Their voices became distorted and mellow. He felt himself relax. Looking over to his left he saw his older brother slinking off. Thinking fast, he climbed out to follow. He caught up with him near the pool gate.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked right behind Emmett, giving him a scare. Emmett had thought he was getting away scot-free.

He held up his pointer finger to his lips. "Shh, Edward. Gosh. I'm going to meet up with some friends."

"Can I come?" Edward asked, hopeful.

"No, you brat. Go back in the pool," Emmett replied, while pushing his little brother back towards the pool.

"Why not?" Edward asked louder. Angrier.

Emmett shushed him again.

"I want to come too! You never let me play with you anymore," Edward whined.

"No!" Emmett said with finality. He pushed his brother back again, this time almost knocking Edward off balance. Quickly, he went through the gate, closing it behind him and disappearing around the corner.

Edward sulked back to the pool. He got in between his parents and interrupted their discussion. "Mom, can you swim with me now?"

Esme gave Carlisle a look while bouncing Alice on her hip. "Not right now Edward, I'm busy. Your dad and I are talking."

Edward walked away without an argument. He was about to jump in the pool but changed his mind when he noticed the pool gate was open again, probably by some careless occupant. He checked behind him to make sure his parents were still preoccupied and then crossed over and out through the gate. His little four-year-old legs sped towards the lobby. Turning the corner sharply, he ran into the legs of a stranger.

"Whoa there, Edward," the man said.

Stunned by the impact, and from the confusion of being referred to by name, from a stranger, Edward stayed silent.

"You're Emmett's little brother, right?" he asked.

Edward nodded his head yes.

"Those your parents?" he asked, pointing towards Esme and Carlisle.

Edward nodded his head yes again.

The stranger squatted down to eye level. "You bored?" he asked, softer this time.

Edward didn't say or do anything.

"You mad?" he asked, with more edge.

"Yes," Edward answered.

"You want to go do something?" he asked.

"OK," Edward said.

Esme and Carlisle didn't notice him missing for another six and a half minutes. It was just enough time for the stranger to drive away from the hotel with little Edward buckled in the back seat of his car. They couldn't have known they wouldn't see their youngest son again for another thirteen years.


	2. Chapter 2: Death & Dads

My father once said to me, "Death becomes you, boy." This was after my second or third "hunting" trip with him. I was too young to really know what he meant. I thought it meant something profound like, "I am Death". Or like, you get so used to it, that it's like you're part of it… dead already. Something like that. When I asked him years later what he meant, he just laughed and said, "Ya' look good killin'."

Maybe I do.

But I hate it.

Oh, the things I've seen… the things I've done.

That first day, the day I witnessed my first murder, I sat there staring at the TV screen. The Sound of Music was on, but it was hard to hear over the victim's pleas and wails that echoed down the hallway. Oh, how she begged.

When I think back, I recall a fuzzy memory of my mother reading to me at night. She had a very soothing voice. I don't know how old I was, or when my bedtime stories and nursery rhymes were replaced by sounds of screams. Just one year my father took over, and my story books were replaced with medical journals filled with vivid pictures. He taught me the trade. I became good at it.

I made sure of it.

I just didn't want them to suffer.

"Wait until you know the time is right," he whispers harshly. He could somehow see right through me. I was ready to pounce. I was too anxious. My stomach was in knots.

"I got this," I harshly whisper back.

He pats my back like he's proud of me and the gesture in some way gives me pleasure. A part in me revels in his approval. A dark part.

The opportunity presents itself and I take it. Moist lips are pressed against my hand as I squeeze her face to muffle the scream she desperately wants to expel. Her legs kick frantically but do nothing but bruise my shins. The knife tears up and through under her ribcage, into her heart. The hands that were clawing at my arm go slack, and I know it's done.

She barely weighs a thing, so I toss her up in my arms and throw her in the trunk.

We'll dispose of her at home. Just like the others.

"You're always such a softy," he says next to me. We are both just standing there in the dark, staring into the trunk of his shitty Chevy. I look on in disbelief of what I've done again. He looks on in delight. "She barely had time to bleed before the lights went out. You always find a way to kill 'em quick."

I scoff.

"You little heartbreaker," he teases, closing the trunk with a slam. He makes his way to the driver's side.

"What can I say?" I smirk and follow his lead, making my way to the passenger side. "I take after my dad."

He smiles like I knew he would.

At home, I take a shower and make myself a sandwich. I make one for Aro as well. He'll appreciate the gesture. "Dad!" I yell out the kitchen window. I hear him banging around in the barn. We live on a farm miles from anyone, so _no one is around to hear you scream_. Ha, I kill myself.

"What!" he yells back.

"I'm leaving a sandwich here on the counter."

There's more banging. Then a pause before he shouts back, "Alright."

I hardly ever help him with the clean up. Cutting up bodies is my hard limit. He may have raised a killer, but I'm not into gore. He'll turn that lady into pieces and then bury her in the yard with the others. I will have no part in that. If he wants me to dispose of a body, fine. I'm not going to play with it first.

I go to bed. Another day ends.


	3. Chapter 3: Bella & Birthdays

Alice jumps in place. Her right arm is outstretched and grasping two tickets. I already know what is about to take place. I smile so big. My biggest smile. I'm so happy for her on the outside. I'm the bestest of friends. I show all the emotions a best friend shows to express how delighted I am. It's her birthday. She received tickets to see her favorite band. That means a trip to Seattle. That means maybe even a hotel stay. A little part of me, the vindictive part, is giddy because I know she'll choose Jasper to accompany her, and no way will her parents allow an overnight stay. If she chooses me though, which she won't, we'd probably be able to convince her parents.

" _Don_ _'t want to fall asleep at the wheel,_ " we'd say. It would mean room service and sneaking into the heated pool at night and talking about anything and everything until early in the morning.

But she'll choose him, of course, because I'd do the same thing. Every teenage girl in love wants an unsupervised trip away with their boyfriend.

I'm second place now. I hate the feeling it evokes in me to see Alice so happy with Jasper. It's so selfish and irrational. I want her to want to spend her time with me. I want her to need me. I want things to be the way they were. The days when she called me first. The days when her first choice was me. To wake up in the morning and think, _I wonder what Bella is doing today_. 

She squeals some more and hugs the tickets to her chest. She looks at Jasper and it's happening. "You're going to take me, right?" she asks him.

"Of course, darling," he replies. She looks over at me, and my smile is in place.

"That's cool, right? You don't really like this band."

She's right. I don't, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't want to go with her. If I got two tickets to my favorite show, she'd be the first person I'd ask, because I'd want her there. I'd want her energy and friendship to make the show an experience. A fond memory.

"Of course! I'm not a big fan," I say. Her joy is overwhelming. I'm too hot, so I remove my sweater.

Esme is truly pleased, but I can tell Carlisle is faking it. His little girl is going to a "rock show" with a boy. With _the_ boy. The one she'd been crushing on for years, and Alice always gets what she wants.

She's my best friend. And now she has Jasper, the boyfriend.

"Don't you want to take your brother?" Carlisle tries.

I laugh at the look she gives him. "He likes that band as well," he adds.

"He would," I mumble under my breath. Jasper laughs because he heard me. We high five. I want to hate him, but I can't.

I don't stay the night like I used to on her birthday. I'm sure she wants to sneak Jasper in later for some birthday fun. She doesn't have to say anything. It was pretty clear when I overheard Jasper make a birthday spanking joke. Not in front of her parents, of course. So, I didn't ask, and she didn't offer.

My dad isn't around when I get home. He never is.

My cellphone has no missed calls.

I grab a book from my discarded backpack. I can't even remember what I checked out of the library, but right now I'm glad I took the time to get something. Flopping down on the couch, I flick on the TV. I like background noise.

"Ugh, not this again," I whine at the blaring news station. I'm so tired of hearing about this missing kid they found. It was on all morning. My dad, Charlie, has been hooked on updates since the news broke. I switch the channel to a music station, and then crack open my book.


	4. Chapter 4: Arrest and Aro

The words had been spoken. The scenarios all planned out. I knew what was to be done, but it didn't make it any easier. My life with Aro had not been normal, but it was my life. He raised me. He is my father. He is family.

So, when the cops show up at my house to arrest him, I can't help but feel sad and vulnerable. I play the part flawlessly just like he taught me. I'm just a kid. A victim. How would I know he's a serial murderer? What do I know _, I'_ _m just a kid_? _I_ _'_ _m just a kid. I_ _'_ _m just a kid._

" _Family is much more than blood," he told me once._

"We're from Child Protective Services," they say.

" _This journey with you has been worth it," he had said._

"….tried to locate some other family, family you may not remember?" they say.

" _There are only two things in this world I love. Women and liquor, but son, I think I might add you to that list," he slurred._

"You were born Edward Cullen. Your parents, your real parents, are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen from Forks, Washington. You were kidnapped while vacationing in California," they say.

" _You won_ _'t be able to write. Or call. Or visit," he warned. "_ _I_ _'d hope you wouldn't be so stupid. You stay away. You hear_ _me?_ _"_ _He_ _had grabbed my chin harshly with his left hand. "You stay away. Remember, I won't be forgotten, so don't ever give in. Until we die."_

"State your name… Speak as clearly as you can... Everything will be written down," they say.

" _I am the great destroyer," he professed._

I'm just another on a long list of charges brought against my father.

Not my father.

My kidnapper. Aro. In their eyes my hands are clean. I'm the miracle. Long lost son found. I'm the Phoenix rising out of the horror, ash and blood. There I am, the healthy unmolested boy. The good that survived the evil. The victory. The headline on the front page.

" _Wait until you know the time is right," he directed._

They think I'm sad for obvious reasons. My life was a lie. It's understandable. I'm made to speak to professionals. Most are giving away prescriptions like candy. It makes me think how happy Aro would be to get all these free drugs, not only for recreational use, but to sell. Then I get sad again. He won't reap these rewards. He's no longer my concern.

" _Hush baby, don'_ _t ya cry. They_ _'re never going to find you," he sang as he knelt beside her with a rock in his hand. She didn't rise from the edge of the bank. With barely any effort, he pushed her body into the river, brushed off his hands and walked off. All I could do was follow behind._

"Alaska corrections officials won't discuss _serial killer's_ jail-cell suicide," the paper read. He had cut his own throat. I was completely… free. Yet, I was unable to mourn.

The world will never know how many people had met their untimely end at the hands of Aro Mason… but I will. I, alone, will carry the secret now. I hold the knowledge that I had a hand in more than my fair share of those deaths.


	5. Chapter 5: Home & Heartache

Aro is dead. The old farm I used to live on is basically a tourist trap nightmare of 'Do Not Enter' signs and yellow tape. Doesn't matter. I never shall return. I did promise him after all. A victim wouldn't want to go back, and that is what I am.

Months have passed. Forms after forms were filled out. Days of court hearings and lawyer meet-ups. Clinical stays in one place and then in another. Scheduled visits with my real mom and dad, and the siblings of course.

But now I'm home. My new home. These people, these strangers. My new family. I want to recognize them, but I don't. Esme shows me photo after photo. She must have taken a million. Alice chimes in with anecdotes, even though she was too young to remember. She must have heard these stories multiple times. Occasions I wasn't present for. These are their memories, not mine. But I smile a little to appease them.

Carlisle is sitting too close. The right side of his body is pressed against my left. He's leaning over to see the album that rests on my thighs. Esme, on my right, has taken up turning the pages, so her delicate hand brushes against mine every so often. Alice is on her right, but practically in her lap. Emmett sits further away on the loveseat. He doesn't say much, but he's still very much a part of the group. I hear him chuckle every so often at something Alice says.

There have been a lot of tears. None of them are mine.

Everything has been a blur, and now I'm here. In _my_ house. With _my_ family. It's surreal. My head spins, and I just want to stand up and throw this photo album across the room.

I glance up towards the floor length windows again. Trees, lots of them, for as far as the eye can see. " _So easy to hide a body_ ," I think. I look back down at the picture Esme is pointing out. This album must have cost a fortune. It's so robust, and the leather is so soft.

I glance back outside as she flips a page. This tiny town of Forks and its many acres of woods.

I stand up, making Alice jump. Carlisle has good reflexes and gets a good grasp on the album before it falls.

"I need to get some air," I explain. I can tell Esme is nervous. She's afraid I might run, or breakdown, or disappear again. She hasn't given me a moment's peace since I got here. Since she's found me again. They literally had to pull her off me when we reunited.

I walk out the back door onto the porch. I mean, the deck, as it's called. This isn't just a wrap-around porch on some shitty farmhouse. No, this is a massive deck with a stainless steel grill, a jacuzzi, and a god-damn stone fireplace. The deck, the yard, the house - everything is immaculate. I breathe in the fresh air. It's overcast. It's peaceful and dim and calm. I love the chill in the air.

They whisper behind me. Esme wants to come out here, but Carlisle is trying to convince her I need some space. Alice is crying again. Her sobs are silent, but I can hear it when she sniffles. I'm sure Emmett is there as well. A silent observer.

These strangers.

Esme, the mother I barely remember that read me bedtime stories. I thought she was dead. She even smells different than I somehow imagined. Her eyes though, they are my eyes. I see so much sadness in them that it scares me to think what she sees in mine. I don't remember Carlisle, the father, who is some glorified doctor, or Emmett the clichéd jock. He's been reserved for the most part, but he sure does let the tears flow for such a big guy. Takes after his dad in that respect. Alice I sort of remember as well, but don't let them know it. It's not much anyway. Just her asleep in my lap as she sucked her thumb. She smelled like a baby would, of powders and bubble bath. I remember leaning down and kissing her head. There were giggles around me and I looked up and smiled. Alice is grown now. A sixteen-year-old.

A stranger. They are all strangers.

My father, I mean Aro, didn't so much hide the fact that I had another family. It's just nothing that we ever talked about. I asked him questions a couple times, like, "Hey, where's my mom?"

Aro's go-to answer: "I don't know."

I bet he really didn't know. At least he wasn't a liar.

I always figured that she left us or had died. After one drunken night, Aro let it slip that he wasn't my dad by blood. I don't know if it was because I was stubborn or embarrassed, but I never asked him for more details. I just let it simmer. _Was he just a guy my real parents left me with? Did they know how dangerous he was? Did they care?_ It was easier to just think they were dead.

I guess I was too young to remember being taken. Maybe I blocked it out.

Esme, not being able to hold back anymore, opens the backdoor. "Please come back inside, Edward. It's cold out."

I go inside.


	6. Chapter 6: School & Seniors

The students are in an uproar this morning. It's his first day attending our poor excuse of a high school, and the excitement is palpable. You can't help but feel the buzz in the air. People have been hitting me up all week trying to get info out of me. Me, being Alice's best friend, I should know, right?

 _What's he like?_ _Are you scared of him?_ _Is he as hot in person as he is on TV? Did he mention any of the murders? Does he talk about it?_

I am privy to more information than them, but not much, and I don't ask. Alice has been more MIA than usual, and I get it, but it still sucks. Her brother has returned from the dead. I'm pretty sure everyone had given up hope except their mother, Esme. I don't see her often because she works a lot at the nursery, but she had always seemed a little… lost. Em has mentioned some things over the years, like how she's never been the same since his brother disappeared. Alice doesn't really remember any different, but it is truly sad to see in person. That absence of spirit.

I'm waiting by my truck for her. I always beat her to school, but looking around it seems like everyone is waiting for her as well. And when she does pull up there is this hushed pause before the car doors open.

Alice looks nervous. I don't blame her. Just standing here has me in knots. I hate all the attention. Em left yesterday to head back to UA - why he chose to go to a university in Arizona I'll never understand - so Alice has to be the primary support for her brother on his first day at school. But as _he_ exits the car, he doesn't seem remotely affected. He's calm, somber, and totally beautiful.

This isn't my first introduction to Edward Cullen, though. Here's what I do know:

He's quiet. Almost too quiet. His steps, his breathing, his movements. He's like a damn ninja. But when he talks, his voice is clear and warm. It begs you to pay attention.

He debunked the suggestion of homeschooling. He should have graduated by now, but the state is requiring him to redo his senior year. Well, he did miss a lot with the serial killer fallout. He could have easily gotten away with completing the term hidden away in the luxury of his new home, but nope. Here he is like this is completely normal.

I also think he hates me. Or dislikes me. Or worse, I'm just not important enough to even be on his radar. He never makes eye contact with me, or talks to me, or acknowledges me. I'm the girl that is friends with his sister and is sometimes in his house, in his space, and annoying him. He usually leaves the room when I'm around.

That is what I do know.

Oh, and he's beautiful. Straight-up best looking guy I've ever seen.

"Hey, Bella," Alice greets with a smile. She stops when she reaches me and goes to say something to Edward, but he just keeps walking past, through the front doors, and into the school. "Bye, Edward!" she yells at him, but it's just for show because he can't hear her.

I raise my eyebrows in question. She slowly shakes her head in the negative.

"That good?" I ask.

"You have no idea," she deadpans.

The day moves slowly, even though everyone is on an excitement high. Alice hasn't been in any of my classes and it's put me in a bad mood. I had to partner up with Mike Newton in biology, and that boy is super annoying.

When lunch hits, I'm contemplating on just skipping the rest of the day and going home.

I enter the cafeteria and the noise is deafening. It's like every single person is talking at the same time. I look around for Alice but don't see her. Frowning, I make my way over to a recognizable group of friends and plop down in an empty chair. "You seen Alice?" I ask.

"Nope, not yet, but I can't wait to meet her brother," Jessica says. Her eyes are lit up and she's on the verge of bouncing in her seat. I just roll my eyes and bite into my apple. I'm an extremely picky eater, so I always pack my own lunch.

Talking with my mouth full, like the classy lady I am, I ask, "What about Jasper?"

"Nope, not him either," Lauren answers. Yep, I should have skipped.

I don't see Alice again until school lets out. I run into her in the hall and throw my arms up, like what the fuck? She dashes over and basically collapses on to the stone bench near me. She's being her dramatic self, I can tell, but she does look pretty tired.

"Today has been no joke. If it's not a million questions thrown my way, then it's worrying about my brother. Or fending off clingy girls on my brother, who by the way, does not like to be touched, which then makes me want to cry. Because why doesn't he like to be touched, you know? Or trying to get him to listen to me. I mean, when I tell him he needs to hurry up because Mr. Bertie doesn't like tardiness… I mean it… why does he have to then take even longer to sort his books? He's lucky this was his first day, or I'm sure he'd have been written up," she rants.

"Whoa, there, little donkey. Chill."

I take a seat next to her and give her my full attention. "You ok?"

She looks at me, but I see a small smile. "Yeah, actually, I am. He's back, Bella." She whispers the last part and I smile too. "Yeah," I say, giving her a side hug, "he is."

Our little moment is broken when someone yells, "Yo, Bells."

I groan quietly as I recognize the voice. Alice nudges me and we roll our eyes.

"Yo, Bells," he says again, closer now. "You have a good first day?"

"Yeah, Mike," I reply. He starts to make small talk and Alice excuses herself. She has to go find her brother in the main office. I guess he had some paperwork to complete or turn in or something.

Mike keeps talking the whole way to my truck. Even holding the door as I go to climb in. "Thanks, Mike, I'll see you tomorrow," I say, closing the door and effectively ending the conversation. As I start my truck, Mike knocks once on my window and shouts, "See you tomorrow."

I spot Alice's car as I pull out. She salutes me from the driver's seat and laughs. She knows how annoyed I am by Mike. I'm kind of embarrassed, and not really sure why. Just knowing Edward is in that car and may have saw Mike chatting me up. Whatever. I flick her off and head home.


	7. Chapter 7: Party & Poopers

"Ugh, I shouldn't have come," I complain to Alice. She's perched up on the counter with a bottle of beer in one hand and her blonde boyfriend's hand in her other.

"Tell her to shut up," she jokingly tells Jasper.

"Shut up, Bel-la," he repeats like a valley girl.

"I hate you both," I say and then walk away, making my way into the living room and then towards the bathroom. I need to pee. The place is crowded, and I get jostled when two girls step back into me to avoid another girl that nearly falls on her ass. A boy grabs her arm just in time, but the jolt causes her to slosh her overfilled cup of beer over her, the boy, and the floor. The girl giggles as she's dragged further in to the house. Whoever owns this house will not be happy tomorrow.

I have to wait 15 minutes before I can use the restroom, so when I return I'm relieved to find my seat on the counter next to Alice is still available. I must be sporting a frown though, because she greets me with, "If you want to go, it's cool."

I laugh. "No I can't. You drove." Alice laughs too.

"Guess you're stuck."

She leans over and whispers, "My brother is here, you know." I nod. Of course I know. I'm in here avoiding him. Jasper hands me another beer, which I take gratefully. I need something to get me through this night.

"You could ask him for a ride," she sing-songs. For the past month, since school started, she's been hinting at us hooking up. It's not like I wouldn't be for it, but she lives in la-la-land sometimes. The boy is not interested.

"He gives me butterflies," I whisper.

"Well, you give him boners. I think you're even."

I nearly spit out my beer. Jasper is nearly choking on his as well.

"Alice!"

"What?!"

"What did she do now?" I hear Edward ask. He's standing in the kitchen, and I'm praying he only just walked in and missed that whole conversation.

"Being my normal wonderful self," Alice answers. Edward smiles around his beer as he takes a swig. "Mmmhmm," he hums.

Alice's boney elbow digs into my ribs, and I jump down from the counter to get away. Rubbing my left side, I glare at her. "Aren't you going to ask him?" she says all innocently.

"Ask me what?"

I know I'm blushing, and possibly having a panic attack. "Uh…"

"She wants a ride home," Alice answers for me.

Edward sets down his beer and just stares at me for a second. A really long second. "Let's go," he says and walks out of the kitchen.

I turn towards Alice seething. "I'm going to kill you." She waves her fingers and then leans into Jasper.

Edward's already in the car when I make it outside. I climb in and as soon as I'm situated, I begin apologizing. "I'm sorry. You really don't have to do this. If you want to stay…I mean, you should stay and have fun… I don't want to ruin your plans…"

"Seat belt," he commands as he backs out. "I don't want your dad pulling us over."

I scoff but hurry to do as he says. After a few minutes of silence I make sure to thank him, but otherwise the drive is quiet, and I really wish he'd say something.

We get to my house faster than I'd like, and it's completely dark. Charlie didn't leave the lights on when he left for work, so it's pretty spooky looking.

"You good?" he asks.

"What?"

"Are you good… you got your key to get in and everything?" He's not looking at me, just staring at the empty house in front of us.

"Yeah, I'm good." He nods and glances to the left and right. It is quiet. It's late and there aren't a lot of houses on my street. He seems anxious, and I nervously open the door and get out.

I lean down, say, "Thanks again," close the car door, and walk towards my house. I hear his side open and him following behind me. I turn my head slightly to check and make sure I'm seeing this right. Does he think he's coming in? Would I let him in?

Yeah. I'm pretty sure I would.

"What are you doing?" I place the key in the lock, but I hesitate.

"Just, go inside Bella," he sighs. I turn and see him standing on the bottom step with his hands in his pockets. When I don't move, he continues, "I just want to make sure you make it in ok." I grow hot. I know I'm blushing. Ok, that's sweet, but like, he's just being nice right? This is a guy making sure his sister's pathetic friend gets home in one piece, not him waiting for me to invite him in so we can screw like I've been fantasizing about since we met. "Thanks," I whisper just loud enough for him to hear.

I close the door and turn on the lights as I go. When I hear a knock at the front door, my whole body grows hot, not just my face. This is it! He's going to confess he likes me, or that he wants to come in, or….

I open the door. "Yes?"

"You didn't lock it."

"What?"

"Jesus." He runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. "The door, Bella, you didn't lock the door behind you." I stare at him like an idiot. He knows this is Forks, right? He knows this is the chief of police's house, right?

"Bella, I'm asking you to lock the door. There are really bad people out there. I would know." He looks so serious and terrifying in this moment. My arms break out in goosebumps.

"Alright," I say.

I close the door and lock it this time. I'm so unnerved from what he said that my mind wanders. I can't stop thinking about what Edward's life must have been like. I end up sleeping with the light on.


	8. Chapter 8: Bonfires & Boys

I head downstairs toward the kitchen. It's cold out, so I regret not putting on socks. The wood floor feels more like a block of ice. The house is quiet. It seems everyone went to bed early. It isn't even a school night.

 _School. What a joke._

Esme wants me to go to prom, make friends, get settled, play sports, attend parties, and have a real high school experience. Alice is a big supporter of this, backing up Esme's sugestions at every chance. Carlisle is afraid it's too soon to even think about my education. He wants me to take a year off just to reacquaint myself with normality. I am 18 after all.

It was a mess for awhile, but it was decided that I should take this year to be a kid again. It's a small town - I'll get 'new kid' attention anyway - and it will all blow over eventually … or so they say.

"This will be good for healing," my therapist says.

When I get closer to the kitchen I hear two hushed voices, both feminine. I don't want to scare anyone, so I clear my throat and walk a little more loudly, putting more force behind my steps.

Alice has her friend over, and they both look a little guilty as I enter the room. I pause and wonder if I'm interrupting them.

Before I even started school again, I knew Alice was pretty popular. Her phone is always blowing up. However, the only person I ever really see her hang out with is Bella Swan.

Alice glances over at Bella, who's leaning up against the counter. "Do you want me to leave?" I ask, but I continue my route to the fridge and open it to scavenge for some snacks anyway.

"No, it's fine," Bella replies kindly.

Alice lets out a giggle, and I catch Bella give Alice a little shove.

I don't want to be rude, so I ask them if they want anything. They both decline, and I see Bella blush. She's always blushing. So pretty. Aro would have liked that. The thought causes me to sober up, and I shut the fridge door with more force than necessary.

I head back upstairs and lock myself away.

.

.

. 

Bree had another party this past weekend and I purposely made sure Alice drove. I couldn't risk the chance of being alone in the car with Bella again. Seeing her there all bored and cute made me want to punch myself in the face. If I had my car, I could have offered to take her home. But then what? My emotions run so strong that I don't know if I want to kill her or fuck her.

I tried not to let it bother me when some guy started chatting her up, but it did. It really, really did. He touched her hair. Even though it was innocent, a deep, dark fury burned inside me that I've been trying so hard to extinguish.

I left shortly after, letting Tanya give me a lift home. That was dangerous. I wanted to use her as an outlet so bad, but not in the way she'd like. I kept thinking about how easy it would be. I could hear Aro's voice in my head, talking about how liberating the release is. I never enjoyed the killing before, so I wasn't quite sure where this violent side was coming from.

I had begun to panic so much when she pulled into my driveway, that I almost slammed her hand in the car door when I didn't see her reaching out to stop me. It didn't stop her from rolling down the window and asking if she could come in.

"Parents are home," I responded and walked off before she could say another word.

I was being a fool. I should have taken her up on her offer and released some tension the natural way, but since I got here I've been all messed up inside. I've been with girls before. Never had the urge to kill them though.

I could never understand why Aro didn't just fuck them. Why did he have to kill them? He was charming, so most of the women he picked up were putty in his hands. There were times when he did just get his rocks off and send them on their way the next day, but those unfortunate others never woke up.

There were no patterns, no 'profile'. Sometimes we would just drive and drive until he'd pull into some random driveway.

" _Sometimes you need to get your hands dirty," he had said._ _  
._

 _._

 _._

There is a big bonfire tonight somwhere out of town, so I caught a ride with Alice and Bella. As soon as we pulled up, I walked off to mingle. It's only been about an hour, but looking up, I see Bella and Alice making their way over to me. Bella looks disheveled and a little frightened. I frown, concerned. Did I miss something?

Bella replies to something Alice said as they approach. "No I'm fine."

Alice shakes her head. "Please, Bella, Edward can give you a ride home. Can't you Edward?"

My brows furrow in confusion. Alice slaps her keys against my chest and I quickly grab them.

"I'm getting a ride home with Jasper." She moves her eyebrows up and down suggestively. With that, she walks off quickly, getting swallowed up by the crowd.

Bella tries to hide her panic, but it's starting to show it all over her face. "I'm not really friends with these people," she mumbles. She looks around a little, perhaps trying to recognize someone. We _are_ at an out of town party. I don't really know anyone either. "The last thing I want to do is call my dad to come get me," she groans.

"I can take you," I offer.

She's not making eye contact, and it seems like she's not really listening, because she continues on. "Maybe she's joking around. I mean, she couldn't really just leave me here to burden you, right?" she asks.

"Bella," I say a little too loudly, placing my hands on her shoulders. This startles her and she looks up at me. I smile. "It's fine. Are you ready now, or did you want to stick around a little bit more?"

"You don't mind if we go now?" she asks.

I shake my head in the negative and nudge her a little to get her to follow me out.

We pass a girl stretched out on a lawn chair. She's waving her arms drunkenly and trying to sing along to the song that's blaring from a portable radio. As we pass, she recognizes Bella and calls her name. Bella stops and with a surprise says, "Angela?" The girl, Angela, jumps up squealing and hugs Bella tight. Bella gives me a pleading look, silently asking me to help her, but I just shake my head again. Not wanting to deal with that, I head towards the car to wait.

I lean against Alice's car and light a cigarette, trying not to let the creeping jealousy overtake me.

I'm halfway done with my cigarette when she finally approaches. Bella isn't alone though. She's being escorted by some guy I recognize from school. One of the guys I see in her orbit from time to time.

All of a sudden, I'm furious for no reason whatsoever. I don't give a fuck. I don't even like people looking at her, and it's messing me up inside. Would I be this possessive and overbearing had I had a normal childhood? Has being an only child made me selfish? Has having a serial killer as a father made me domineering? She's just being friendly, I tell myself. _Relax_.

She's happy and that is all that matters. Let her have a good time. The guy stops when he sees my face, and I hear him tell her to have a goodnight.

"Sorry," she says as she reaches me, "I couldn't get her off me. I had to find Ben," she points to the spot the guy just stood, "her boyfriend. He'll make sure she's okay."

Her mentioning the guy having a girlfriend doesn't really help, so when she notices my face she mistakes it as anger towards her.

"Oh, I'm sorry for making you wait!" she quickly apologizes. "If you changed your mind maybe I can catch a ride with Ben and Angela." I don't want that at all, so before I say something stupid I just open the passenger side door for her.

She climbs in quickly and after making sure she's situated, I close the door for her.

As I pull onto the street she quietly says, "Thank you."

"Are you sure you want to go now that you found some friends to hang with?" I ask.

She groans. "Oh, definitely. I'd be there all night. When Angela gets like that she never wants to leave. Ben's going to have to drag her out of here."

We are both quiet for a long time. Bella stares out the passenger window and I drive slow, trying to prolong our time together. I don't turn on the radio, hoping she'll start up a conversation.

"You looked scared earlier. What was that about?" I finally ask.

She rubs her hands over her face and then rubs her eyes. "It was nothing. James just gets handsy when he's had too much to drink."

 _I'm cool. I'm calm. I'm collected._ "Did he hurt you?" My voice gives nothing away.

"Oh, no. I took care of it. It just, it made me… I just felt like getting away from it all afterwards, you know?"

I wasn't buying it. "You don't look that frightened over something that is no big deal."

I'm not expecting her to laugh, but she does.

"I was a little frazzled yeah - he was like an octopus for a second there, and it was embarrassing, but I wasn't afraid of him." She laughs a bit more, but then the sound tapers off. Looking out the window again, she says, "I was afraid of bothering you when Alice told me she was going to track you down."

We are nearing her street. "I hate parties," she sighs and then slaps her hand against her head. She mumbles something, but I can't make it out.

"Me too," I reply, ignoring her weird behavior. She turns to me shocked.

"But, you're like, at every party," she states.

I shrug. She doesn't need to know it's for appearances.

"This is the last party Alice forces me to," she insists. Even though I don't say anything, she continues. "I mean it. We weren't even there that long before she's ditching me at a party she _made_ me attend."

"It wasn't so bad," I murmur. She glances over at me and frowns.

"Sorry, I'm being a brat. This is the second time you had to leave early for me. You were probably enjoying yourself, and here I am making you leave early again and whining about it as well."

"My favorite part was leaving with the prettiest girl at the party."

I can tell she's stunned, but she doesn't say anything as I pull into her driveway. Her wide eyes meet mine. I leave the car on but put it park, and I lean against the steering wheel, hands hanging in front of me. I don't say anything else, wanting to see what she does or says next. I want to get a good read on her.

I see the familiar blush spread across her cheeks and she looks down quickly. Her fingers start picking at threads on her tights. She's wearing these jean shorts over them...tiny, tight jean shorts. She doesn't say anything, but I can tell she wants to. A moment goes by and she moves to exit the car. I remain impassive. She pauses, and then I hear the click of the door opening.

She looks back at me, her eyes swiping my face, and I grin. She grins back, which then causes me to smile wide enough to show teeth.

Finally she says, "You don't talk much, but when you do, you sure say all the right things." She exits the car, closes the door, and practically skips inside her house.

Driving home, I fight so many feelings. I don't want to ruin her life like I've ruined so many others.

Can she can be the one thing I do right?

.

.

I push Bella out of my thoughts the rest of the weekend.

Alice always drives me to school, so it's no different this Monday morning. She's offered to take turns, but I like to sit back and relax, even if her driving can make me crazy. She hasn't been driving for very long and you can tell. She is skittish about everything, even stopping at red lights. Her parking is even worse.

When we arrive, I can feel everyone's eyes on me, as usual, but I pretend I can't. I don't look around. I just follow Alice out of the car and then I head towards the building. Bella is always waiting there for us in the parking lot, but I never stop to chat. I leave them and head inside. Today isn't any different. I want to look to see if disappointment shows on her face, but I refuse myself. Lately, I've been thinking a lot about the killings, the murders, the death. I can't drag Bella into this. I can't be with Bella, because she's Bella. She's shy, she's pretty – no, beautiful - smart, kind, and sweet. So sweet. I just need to finish this school year and then I can get away from her. Maybe from all of them.


	9. Chapter 9: Fear & Fight

Pathetic. That is how I would describe myself. I thought Edward and I had a moment. He called me pretty. The prettiest.

And then nothing. For weeks I haven't so much as even been on his radar.

I hate being like this… this… lovesick mess.

"You should ask Edward to the dance," Alice says from behind her magazine. I don't even respond because she has to be kidding.

"Bella, did you hear me?" She drops the mag and looks me in my eyes, which I'm sure are reading as _are you crazy_? We break eye contact when I drop my head in my hands. I roll my neck and face her again.

"Alice, no one goes to these dances except underclassmen and the band geeks. What are you _talking_ about?"

"Yeah, but then he'll at least know you are interested," she says.

I decide to state the obvious, "Are you crazy?"

"What?"

"You want me to ask your brother to a dance no one is going to. A school dance. Like I'm 13 years old. This isn't an 80s movie, and he's not the star quarterback."

"Yeah, well, something has to give, and it's that one where the girls ask the boys or whatever."

Yeah, well, I'm going to ignore her. I've stopped looking at, talking to, or mentioning her brother altogether forever ago, but it's like she can read my mind and knows how obsessed I am with him. She keeps bringing him up. Plus, he is out with Victoria right now, so it's kind of mean of her to talk about him.

I hear a couple of magazine pages being flipped, but I know this conversation isn't over. Three, two, one… "Well, just ask him out then."

"Drop it."

"No."

I let out a sigh and collapse from my seated position down on her bed. "He's probably getting his dick sucked, _at-this-very-moment_ , by a hot redhead, and you're talking about asking him to a school dance. Sometimes I think you are trying to ruin my life."

Alice makes a frustrated noise. "Please, even if… _if_ … he did hit that, he's not really interested in her. And even if he was interested, she's too caught up in her brother."

" _She_ _'_ s a cheerleader. Every boy is interested… wait what? Her brother? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Girl, I'm almost positive you'd find some flowers growing in that attic."

I scrunch my nose and scoff. "Stop."

"I'm serious," she giggles.

"That's just wrong. Stop. It's mean."

"Seriously, though, he's not interested in her. I've seen the way he looks at you. He's not like that with anyone else."

I know that should make me happy or smile or grin, but it only hurts. Hearing it doesn't make it true. He's never given me any extra attention, well none that I've noticed. Alice is a best friend with an agenda. A best friend that would say that because she wishes I'd get a boyfriend already, or can't get it out of her head how "awesome" it would be being sisters in real life. An imaginary scenario of me marrying her brother and having a happily ever after, where we all grow old together, the end. She's like one of those moms telling their kid how they are the most handsomest in the whole world. Mothers have to say that. Best friends, too.

"You decide what dress you're wearing to the dance?" I ask with a smirk.

"Funny. Like I'd go to that dance. Don't be ridiculous."

.

.

.

It's already cold as hell out and it's only the middle of October. My dad was supposed to pick me up ages ago, but he was called in for something at work and said he'd be late. I'd been browsing (loitering) at the library, but was politely kicked out when they closed up. I'd call Alice, but I know she's boning Jasper, and I'm so sick of being needy.

I hate my truck. If it could run just one week without breaking down I think I'd throw it a party.

I'm debating walking home, but that would mean dark streets, scary trucks on wet roads, and looking like a total loser on a Saturday night to anyone that passes by. Plus it's raining, and it's cold, and _where is my dad!?_

I try calling him again, but it goes straight to voicemail. "Dad, uh, it's me again… you know, your only daughter. I'm standing under the awning out front of the sporting goods store..."

I hang up and start tapping it against my hand.

Fuck this. It's not like I don't look like a loser anyway, standing here by myself in front of a closed dark store. I'd say hooker, but I'm wearing like 5 layers of clothes to keep the cold and rain out.

I'm basically dressed like a homeless person since I left my house feeling like a worthless piece of shit. Alice is out on a date night. Jessica and Lauren invited me to a party, but honestly how many parties are there going to be this year? And the only boy I ever crushed on is probably there with Tanya. I did overheard them in the halls yesterday.

" _I can_ _'t wait to get fucked up tonight," Tanya replies to_ _James._

" _I bet you can'_ _t,_ _" Edward says with a_ _grin,_ _leaning back against the lockers._

" _Stop! It_ _'s been such a long week." She leans into him and smiles. "You going to be my date on Saturday? Pick me up and buy me dinner?" She giggles like it's all a joke, but everyone knows she means it. She makes sure to give him her best smile. James doesn't seem too thrilled that her attention shifted, but at least his heart didn't crack like mine just did._

 _He smiles back. "_ _I_ _'ll see you at the party and I'll make sure you have a good time."_

Edward's smiles are too dangerous for high school girls. At least I know he wasn't going with someone else to that stupid dance tonight. I'm an idiot for even thinking about the dance. Damn you Alice. He's just going to make sure Tanya has a good time instead. Victoria last weekend, Tanya this weekend, maybe I can be next weekend. Just kidding. I'm not joining the cheer squad, and apparently he only talks to hot cheerleaders.

Yeah, I didn't feel up to looking my best today, since I was only going to browse the library and only as an excuse the get out of the house. So, it catches me off guard when I hear a wolf whistle and someone bark, "Hey, baby!" I didn't realize anyone else was around, but I see three shady looking guys heading my way. Are they blind? I look awful, but, okay, walking it is.

I take off around the corner in the opposite direction as one of them yells out, "Oh, come on…"

I'm hauling ass in the rain, thinking today can't possibly get any worse, when I hear footsteps behind me. I tense and try to level my breathing. They couldn't possibly be following me. It's all in my head. This only happens in movies and on the news.

"Hey, bitch!" one of the strangers yell.

Jesus. I pick up my steps and am on the verge of running when I see headlights coming around the corner. Oh, thank God. I even gasp in relief like a cartoon character. I don't care who it is. I'm so scared that I'd jump in the car with Mike Newton right now. They better stop. I'll jump in front of the car if I have to.

I'm about to wave my hand to grab the driver's attention when I feel hands grab at me from behind. I only have time to yelp before my mouth is covered and I'm pushed against the wall. The stucco scratches against my face.

A hand is pressed against my mouth while another is pushing my skull into the wall. A couple more are grabbing my arms, while someone's legs trap mine so I'm unable to kick out or even move. I squirm and try and shake them loose, of course. It's no use. It's like I'm in a vice. I don't know when I started crying, but I am. I can taste the salt from my tears mixed in with dirt from this man's hand. It's so gross, but I'm not going to _not_ try screaming out even while restricted.

I close my eyes tight when I think the car is going to pass by, but they spring open when I hear the brakes lock.

"Get rid of him," the one holding my arms orders. There were three of them before, so I'm assuming there is another one close by that's not holding me down.

I can't make out the driver, but he walks right on over like this is no big deal. He's just a shadow mixed with rain and light from the car's headlights.

"Let her go." The voice is smooth and dangerous. And really familiar. _Edward_?

The one holding my face laughs low in my ear, while the one closet to him scoffs. I wiggle some more. Part of me is so thankful I'm not going to be alone in this, but now I'm mostly just worried about him. Edward can't get hurt again. I don't want to cause him anymore pain after all he's suffered. What if they kill him? Esme will lose her son all over again. Alice will lose her brother. They just got him back.

I wiggle just enough so his hand moves to where I can bite down. He curses, and I have just enough time to yell, "Run!" before he knocks my head against the wall, jarring everything around me.

I hear a scuffle behind me before I'm released, and I slump forward and down. My legs are shaking so bad I can barely hold myself up, and I already have a headache. I'm afraid to turn around. I should be running. I should be making sure he's okay. I should be…

"Bella," he whispers next to me. Instead I'm leaning against the wall sobbing.

"Bella," he repeats softly. I look up and see his pretty green eyes. _He'_ _s okay. He_ _'_ _s okay._

"Are you okay?" he asks. I can't help it. I bark out a laugh. _Am I okay?_

He grabs under my arms and lifts me up off the dirty wet ground. Everything is quiet around us, so all I can hear is our breathing and the rain as it beats down against the various surrounding objects.

Then I notice the bodies slumped on the ground around us. They aren't moving.

 _They aren'_ _t moving._

"Bella." I look back at him and blink.

"What have you done?" I ask. He tenses up and averts his eyes. I don't know if it's the knock to the head, but I know I can't let this happen.

"We have to go. Now. We need to clean the bodies first and then go." I'm up and pushing away from him. I rip off one of my gloves, grab the man's sleeve closest to me, and start wiping his hands clean. "He had my hair in his fist. I need to get rid of loose strands. They can trace with stuff like this. Wait, unless I'm not in the system, right? Wait, I am in the system. I think my dad put me in there in case I was kidnapped or something." I let out a laugh. "Who knew it'd be for the opposite reason?"

"What?"

"I can't let you get in trouble for this. You just got back. The media will have a field day with this. You'll probably go to jail." I sit back and think. "Maybe not, because it's self defense right?"

I look over at him and he's just staring at me. "Say something!"

"Bella."

"Say something besides my name." He looks around and then back at me.

"I'll get rid of them. Get in the car."

"What?"

"Get in the car, Bella." I don't question him. I just get up and get in the car.

You never know how strong someone is until you watch them place three bodies in the trunk of a car one by one.


	10. Chapter 10: Worries & Weed

**Chapter 10**

"You smoke?" I ask.

"Nah – I like to keep my wits about me."

Of course. You never know when you're going to have to kill three people and then discreetly hide their bodies like it never happened.

When Edward showed up at my door an hour ago I didn't know what to do. So, I brought him upstairs to my room. My lights are dimmed, my window is open, and now there is the hottest boy in the world relaxing on my bed.

I take a hit from the joint I rolled a few days ago at Jessica's house. There is only a little bit left, so I'm glad I don't have to share. I may smoke, but all my contraband is usually kept somewhere else. Living with a cop is no picnic. That is, when he decides to care.

I take another hit and then stamp it out. It's basically ash now, but it goes back in the Altoids tin, which goes back in my pencil case, that goes back under some letters in an old shoebox, that goes back in an aging suitcase, which is kept on the top rack of my closet.

I can hear him chuckling as he watches me and my attempt to keep it hidden. "What?" I laugh, knowing I'm being overly cautious. But I'm really not, knowing Charlie.

"Nothing," he mumbles. I know he's smiling. Once the suitcase is secure, I head over toward the bed.

He yawns, which makes me yawn, as I take a seat next to him. I'm cautious not to touch him because I'm not sure if he's here being a friend, here making sure I'm not freaking out, or here because he's finally realized he's in love with me and can't be away any longer. A girl can wish.

I don't usually smoke on a school night, but this weekend has been the craziest of my life. I barely slept a wink last night. I was so scared and worried, and I don't even really know how to describe it. Anxious, numb, wired, all these things at once, yet how can you be numb one second and shivering from nerves the next?

I wanted to do something. Make a phone call. Talk to my dad. Drive over to Edward's house and demand to know what I needed to be doing. I was ready to cry at his doorstep and beg, "Please, tell me what I need to do right now to turn off my thoughts."

But I just laid there, then I smoked a bowl, and then laid some more. I slept for, maybe, 3 hours? I woke up around dawn with a headache from hell that I'm sure was caused from all the crying I did … and getting my head slammed into a wall of course.

He looks me over, but then he stops smiling and becomes serious. "Bella, about last night…"

Last night. Yes. That. The night you may have saved my life. The night you killed three people in front of me. The night you drove me home with three dead people in the trunk of your car. How he got them to fit, I'll never know - or ask. The night he dropped me off at my house with just a "good night, and be safe" before driving away.

"What about it?" I ask, playing dumb.

He gives me a look, but I only shrug. "Not sure what you are talking about, so drop it." He continues to stare but then nods his head. "Okay."

"Okay."

I know in my head that I should be afraid of Edward. Something just doesn't add up. He was too blasé about it all, and still is. He came to my door with a smile and a hello. I also know that he shouldn't be here, in my room. That I should be at the police station, giving a statement. But in my heart? I feel nothing but safe with him. I feel nothing but wanting to keep _him_ safe from what would happen if anyone finds out about, about that night.

It's awkward for a minute. I'm not sure what to do with my hands, so I keep pulling at a loose thread on my bedspread.

I know we should talk about it. I have a million questions for him, but I also feel weird. I just can't talk about it. It makes it too real, if that makes any sense. All night long I prayed he'd come back and we'd talk and he'd tell me something to ease my fears.

" _I took them to the hospital and they are making a full recovery. They are going to be locked away for the rest of their lives though."_

Does it make me a terrible person that I'm glad they are dead ?

Yeah, it probably does. I have to stop thinking about it !

"You and Tanya look cute together," I say. Oh, God, why did I say that? I want to slap myself. I'm thankful it's pretty dark in here, so he may have missed the way I just cringed.

"Oh?"

"Uh, well, Jessica saw you together at that party last night, and I heard things, you know. Well, I mean, after you dropped me off , I guess."

Jessica called me just before noon today to tell me all the things I missed by being a "shithead" - her word - and staying home. I think I was still in some sort of shock because it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would when she brought up Edward and Tanya. My dad had just finished with his half-assed apology for not picking me up while we ate lunch. I lied and told him I walked home. I had debated calling Edward and asking if he was alright, or did he regret it, or did he plan to talk to the police - _did he despise me_? - when she called and laid out all the details about the new couple Tan and Ed. I was just numb. He must not need anything if he's capable of partying and scoring.

I mean, he saved me. Killed, oh god, he _killed_ , for me. Drops me off and then _goes to a party_! What?

He stays quiet, so of course I can't shut up. "People talk you know. Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it. It's new I guess, so… God, I'm sorry. I'm trying to make conversation and failing horribly at it."

I can feel the bed shaking with his quiet laughter. There is a pause and then he asks, "Does it bother you?"

"Hmm?"

He sighs. "It was for appearances. Everything usually is." I'm pretty confused by that.

"I made an appearance at the party. Where was I on Saturday night? Ask anyone. I was at a party. Apparently with Tanya. I'm sure she'll be happy to confirm that."

Oh. Right. It still doesn't stop my heart from hurting. I can't believe I'm even thinking about this.

"Cool," I say. Like a dummy. The bed moves a little and he sits up, next to me.

"I wasn't with her though, Bella." I swallow the lump in my throat and then pull too hard, ripping that thread off the bedspread. "If standing next to a person of the opposite sex qualifies as being in a committed relationship in this town, well, then yes. I'm with Tanya. I didn't realize this was 1901."

That makes me giggle. That and the weed I'm sure.

And my giggling makes me giggle even more, because I'm in my room with Edward Cullen.

He's on my bed.

"I don't like Tanya, Bella. "

I finally stop giggling and look up and meet his eyes.

"And Victoria?" I mumble.

He smiles a small smile. "I don't like her either."

"So, you're just hooking up? Cause Vic is pretty vocal. I was privy to some juicy TMI without my consent. You should be careful, cause she's one to kiss and –"

"Bella," he laughs. "Before you get carried away, yeah, I fooled around with her one time, but that's it. Tanya, no. Just say the word and I'm all yours."

I think my heart is going to beat out of my chest. "What?"

He scoots over so his whole right side is pressed against me. He brushes a lock of hair over my shoulder, and then his hand rubs down my back, lingering above my waist.

"You don't want me seeing other girls, just say it."

I meet his eyes again. His lips are so much closer. The look Edward is giving me does something to me. More than a flutter. More than a rush. It empowers me. It makes me want to be truthful. So I am.

"I don't want you seeing other girls."

"Whatever you want. I'm yours."


	11. Chapter 11: Bed & Breakfast

I wake up wrapped around Bella. Spooning her from behind, my dick is pressed right against her tight ass. She's only in a tiny pair of cotton shorts and a tank top - no bra. I know because I asked her to take it off last night.

My hand travels down the length of her arm, but my touch doesn't wake her. I'm not sure of the time. I don't see a clock anywhere, and my phone has been tossed somewhere along with my jacket, shirt, and jeans. It's still dark, but that could be from the storm I hear raging outside. It could be four in the morning, for all I know.

I slide her tank up with my free hand, exposing the flesh of her stomach. My fingertips skim over her skin lightly. She squirms a tiny bit, but her breathing stays level, letting me know I haven't woke her yet.

I scoot my body up so I can kiss along her neck. Last night, I had my lips all over her neck, her chest, her stomach. I didn't take it too far, since I knew she had been tired. It was late when I had come over. Plus, her dad came home minutes after I confessed I wanted her. Since her father was only down the hall, I let the storm outside mask her breathy moans, but I kept my hands above the waist.

But I'm feeling bolder this morning. I want her. She's mine.

Just as my hand slides up to cup her tit, her phone alarm goes off. _Must be time for school._

Bella lets out a grown and turns her face into her pillow. Her arm reaches down and grabs her phone from the floor, silencing it, and then she tosses it back down again. When her body rolls back towards me she stiffens. She's alert now and most likely recalling that, yes, there is a boy in her bed.

"When's your dad leave?" I whisper near her ear.

She clears her throat, licks her lips, and quietly replies, "Probably already at work. He leaves real early."

"He doesn't check on you before he leaves?" I guess this is a good thing, since he wouldn't have been happy to find me in his daughter's bed.

She turns her face towards me and is smiling. "I'm a teenage girl. He respects my privacy, and I keep my door locked."

I lean over to kiss her, but she pulls her face away and covers her mouth. "Morning breath," she says behind her fingers.

I chuckle, but I don't release her. I just kiss her neck again instead. "We," _kiss_ , "are," _kiss_ , "skipping."

I remove my other arm from under her and sit up. I place both hands on her waist, slide them up her smooth bare skin, snagging the hem of her top, and then pull it off.

She goes to clutch my shoulders, but I move back into my previous position, spooning her from behind. I want to play with her a little like this – skin to skin. I skim my free hand along her upper body and leave kisses where I can. She grabs my wrist in her hand when I move to pull down her shorts.

"I'm naked under there, I mean… I'm not wearing-"

"I know."

She lets go of my wrist, so I move my hand down and pull those little shorts all the way off. While I'm at it, I remove my own boxer briefs and stretch back down next to her again. I use my right hand to reach up and wrap her hair around my fingers. My left hand travels down and around to slide between her legs. Her breathing escalates, and she gasps when I slide my finger inside her just a tiny bit. Gently, I pull out, I massage, and I tease and then enter again … deeper. Only one digit, and then another as she gets wetter.

Her hands are clutching at the mattress, at me, at anything she can. She tries to hide her face, but I don't let her. I give her hair a little tug to let her know I'm in charge. When I think she's wet enough, I remove my fingers and she makes a tiny whine of protest. I lift her leg up and over my own to widen her for me. My hand then wraps around my dick to line myself up. I slide forward, through her folds and she lets out a sharp breath.

"Ed – Edward, I've never…"

"I know," I say gently and kiss behind her ear.

I slide my dick back and forth and then place just the tip inside her. She sucks in a breath, but I remove it and slide it back and forth against her again. She's panting and moving her hips, so I push in just slightly once more just to tease. I remove my hand from the base of my cock and slide it up to grab the top of her thigh. This will give me more leverage.

I release her thigh and reach over and down her front and play with her clit. I want to enter her all the way, so badly, so I push in just a tiny bit more. I don't ask her if she's OK, because I can tell from the way her hips are moving and the way she's breathing that she's enjoying herself. She moves her hips towards me, trying to take more of me inside her, but I pull out completely.

I release her hair and slide down the bed. My mouth is on her immediately, licking her clit and tonguing the hole my dick wants so desperately to be buried in. My movements startle her, so she tries to close her legs, but I grab on, take her left leg and move it up and over, opening her more.

"Keep them open," I command.

I tease her a bit, but then I make sure to tongue harder. Sucking and rubbing until she loses herself and starts fucking my face. I jerk myself as she comes; and she comes softly, muffling most of her noises in her pillow. I push up, roll her over, jerk my dick a few more times, and come all over her perfect ass. She doesn't even move, just takes deep breaths. Flopping back down next to her, I smile. Satisfied. Sedated.

After a moment, she hugs the pillow and turns her head to face me.

"We could have. I mean, I wanted to…to go all the way."

I smile wider. "I know."

"Stop saying that!" She slaps my arm playfully.

I hug her and grab a handful of her now sticky ass. "We have all day, baby."

.

.

.

Bella's phone chimes while she's in the shower. I can't help leaning over to look at the incoming text. I assume it's from my sister, but I see Mike's name instead.

It's just asking if she's coming to school, but I don't like it.

I lie back down and rub my face. I won't let this bother me. I won't let this affect me.

"You OK?" Bella asks from the doorway. She looks nervous. She's also wearing a towel on her head and is wrapped in the ugliest blue robe I've ever seen. Already I'm feeling better.

"Come here," I say with a smile, and she relaxes.

When she approaches, I grab the belt at her waist and pull her down on the bed with me. She giggles and tries to hold the towel on her head, but it flops off and causes the wet strands to hit me in the face.

God help anyone that tries to take her away from me.


	12. Chapter 12: Cozy Confessions

I told myself I'd be good. I'd take her on dates. I'd hold her hand in public and open the car door for her. Everyone would know she's with me, she's mine. I'd woo her and make her melt and make her first time special.

But that didn't really happen.

Sometime after lunch, which consisted of grilled cheese sandwiches and Spaghetti-Os, I took her virginity on her lilac bedspread. Things just got carried away, and she didn't want me to stop and I didn't want to stop, so I just didn't stop.

"Charlie will be home for dinner. I usually start cooking around 5," she says. It was growing late, so I know she is giving me a heads-up. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asks sheepishly.

I do, but I don't. I don't think I can face her dad tonight after the day we've had. I'll try tomorrow, but there _is_ something I need to talk about before I leave.

I clear my throat. "That wasn't my first time, you know?"

Bella looks up at me with her big brown eyes. We are still in her bed, wrapped in her purple sheets. Leaving is going to suck. I'm so content I could die.

"I know," she whispers shyly. "I kind of figured as much."

"No, I don't mean fu- being with you. I meant, you know, the other night. But it wasn't my first time for that either."

I watch as she licks her lips and hides her face in the crook of her arm. "I know, Edward. I know what you meant."

She knows. Of course she does. "I don't know what you must think of me. What kind of animal you must think I am."

She rolls over on her side to face me and props up her head with her arm.

"I've spent a lot of time with your family – with the Cullens. They talked about you a lot. More than I think I ever could, if I were in that situation. They'd talk about how rambunctious and how naturally curious you were. How you were always into something… making mischief. They talked about how fiercely you loved Emmett and Alice, even when you were angry with them. They'd imagine what you would be up to if you were still with them. What sports you might play – "

She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"I always tried to picture you, to merge the boy in the family photos with the boy they talked about. And I could totally see it. I get how that was their son, but there was something missing."

She drops onto her back and stares up at the ceiling. Her cheeks are pink and you can tell she's uncomfortable saying these things.

"When I met you that first time at the Cullen's, I finally saw _you,_ Edward. You're smart, sure, but so much more than book smart. You're clever and cunning. You know what makes people tick and how to work each angle. Everything you do, you do so with a certain ease. You're so cool, calm and collected. I see how you act tough with Emmett, talk sports with him, b.s. about school. It's your way of bonding, and maybe even helping him through his guilt. And look how you act so brave for Alice, especially at school, so she thinks you're fine and that you've adjusted to it all. And you do it not to hide yourself from her, but to protect her. So, if you're worried that I think you're a monster, don't. You saved my _life_. I see you, Edward. I see _all_ of you. I am not foolish enough to think someone can single-handedly take down three people like that, without some type of - I don't even know what I'm trying to say, but I was there – you _saved_ me; you saved my life."

Her eyes have teared up, so I stroke her arm gently.

"You really think I'm cool?" I say playfully.

She moans and rolls onto her stomach to hide from me.

"Come on, Edward. You know what I mean," she mumbles.

I laugh and place my arms around her, hugging her from behind.

"I see you too, Bella," I whisper. I take a deep breath and exhale.

"For some reason I trust you. I feel like I can trust you with absolutely anything. More so than the Cullens, more so than… than Aro." I have to swallow the lump in my throat before I can continue.

"I was drawn to you from that very first day I saw you." I roll us so I'm spooning her instead of smothering her. She hadn't complained, but I want her to hear me and be comfortable. She snuggles into me. Her body is rubbing against me in the most delicious way, but I need to let her know how I feel.

"I tried. I really did try to stay away from you. I seem to ruin everything I touch."

"That's not true-," she tries to argue. She squirms in my arms, trying to face me, but I continue on and she settles again.

"To ruin you, to ruin the good in you… it would be the worst thing I'd ever do. And I've done some terrible things. I shouldn't even be here at all."

"Don't. Don't you dare start to…"she barks.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella." I interrupt. "I couldn't even if I tried." I let her out of my hold and she turns to face me.

She kisses me then. With lips and tongue. I respond by rolling on top of her and kissing her deep.

When I touch her between her thighs, she lets out a soft whimper and spreads her legs wider. I can't keep the smile off my face. Who would have thought my little Bella would be so assertive in bed?

ButI know I have to go. Even though I don't want to, I pull back. "I have to go," I say.

"Noooo," she whines. "No, no, no, stay." She grabs for my arms and tries to pull me closer. I kiss her cheek and her brow and pull back again.

"We really should go to school tomorrow. There is no way your dad will let you skip two days in a row."

"He won't notice," she says, while sitting up. She bends to grab her shirt from the side of the bed and throws it on. I take my time pulling on my pants.

She frowns when she sees me getting dressed.

"My sister will."

"Yeah, she's been texting me all day. I told her I'd see her tomorrow, but I think that just pissed her off."

"She knows I didn't go in either, so she's probably put two and two together. You're in for it tomorrow."

"Ugh!" she groans.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow."

I grab for my shirt and get fully dressed, and then snatch my wallet and keys from her dresser. She gets up and tugs her shirt down to cover her front as much as possible when I open the door to head downstairs.

"You'll pick me up?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'll be here in the morning."

We just stare awkwardly, so I turn to leave.

"Wait," she pleads. "Uh, are you sure you want to leave?" She blushes and looks around at the floor spotting her cotton shorts and then pulls them on.

"I got a paper to finish, or I would stay." I lie.

I walk towards her, kiss her gently, and then leave. I know if I look at her another second she'll convince me to stay.


	13. Chapter 13: Message Managed

Edward drove me to school this morning. He was early, so there weren't too many students about when we got here, but still enough to garner attention. I was bright red as he walked me into the school. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders the whole way, so it was obvious to passersby that something was happening - or had happened - between us. I was so nervous I didn't even wait for Alice to arrive like I do every morning.

He walked me to my locker and he even walked me to class.

And Alice, she is going to kill me when she hears, which I'm sure is any minute now with the way people talk.

I'm hoping to see her before lunch, so she doesn't cause a scene in the cafeteria in front of everyone.

The one good thing about Edward leaving earlyish last night was that it gave me time to finish up an assignment for my first class. It had slipped my mind, but last night between my squeals of joy and doing laundry, I remembered I had a _speech_ to do in the morning. After successfully holding back vomit from extreme nerves, I was able to throw something together real quick. No, it's not going to win any awards, but at least I have something to talk about.

However, I couldn't find a USB anywhere to save it on and knew I wouldn't have time to buy one before class without being late. So, I brought my whole laptop to school as a last resort. I just hope the teacher doesn't make a big deal about it.

I really just wish Edward asked me to skip again, because I'm so not ready for this.

"Bella Swan, are you ready to present?" Mr. Greene asks.

"Ready," I lie. I clear my throat. "Yes, I'm ready."

I gather my stuff and head to the front of the class. I'm relieved the teacher doesn't say anything when I place my personal laptop on the desk and plug the projector into it.

I am feeling super proud of myself because I not only did I hook the projector up to my computer without messing up the cables and wasting everyone's time. I also begin my presentation smoothly, without stumbling over my words.

I am doing great, until I see I forgot to turn my messenger off on my computer.

Alice, who must have seen my name light up on her phone, decides _now_ is the time to send me a message.

"aRE YOU FUCKING MY BROTHER!?"

She writes all in bold, of course, with matching emoticons, like heart-eyed smileys and a finger pointing into an OK hand symbol.

Before I can log out of the chat, she follows it up with a:

"U R ! aREN'T you, u SLUT!"

The class is in an uproar by this time. I quickly log out, but it's too late. The whole class saw the messages. I face the front of the class red as a beet and dead in the inside. Mr. Greene clears his throat to gain attention, but a simple throat clearing isn't calming this class down.

"That's enough!" he bellows, finally quieting the room.

There are a few more giggles before he adds, "Continue, Miss Swan, but I hope you learned something more than your assignment today."

Yeah – I learned that high school is the worst and giving a presentation really is a horrible nightmare. I'm surprised I haven't wet myself.

I barely make it through the rest of my speech without passing out. I know I'm stuttering and skipping slides. I just don't care. I just finish up what I can and hurry back to my desk.

I about die when Lauren Mallory, the next presenter, asks if it's true or not in front of the whole class. Mr. Greene immediately scolds her, but even his reprimand doesn't diminish the smirk on her face. She finishes her speech right before the bell rings, but I'm not even able to run out of the class. Mr. Greene makes us stay another minute to listen to him explain that we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow and to make sure we turn in the printed report at the end of the class tomorrow, as well.

I slink away with my head down as fast as I can.

I'm able to hide from Alice and Edward until lunch, where I find Alice down the hall from my class. She's covering her mouth with her hands and shaking her head. When she's close enough, she drops her hands and says, "I'm so sorry. I heard about what happened in class."

I die inside again.

"It's OK," I mumble. It's not OK, but it's life. I head towards my locker and she follows in step.

"You know the _whole_ school is talking about it, right?" Alice continues. "Like, I even overheard Mr. Berty talking about it with that one weird PE teacher."

"The one that wears those short-shorts all year round?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Right."

"So, you're not going to cut your wrists tonight or anything?"

"Funny." I deadpan. I might.

"Sooooo, you never did answer my question though."

I throw some books in my locker and slam it shut. "No, I didn't."

"Sooooo, is this my punishment for humiliating you this morning?"

"Yes, this is a perfect punishment." I smile for the first time since first period and head towards the cafeteria.

"Oh, on a side note, before I start hounding you again about my brother, have you heard from James at all?"

I stop walking, the smile gone from my face. "No, why?"

"Well, he hasn't been to class in like a week and a half and –"

"Hey, Alice. Bella." Edward interrupts, but then kisses me swiftly before I can reply. Alice cups her hands under her chin and coos, "Aw."

"Sorry, Alice I need to talk to Bella for a moment. We'll meet you at your table in a minute."

"No way, we were-"

But she doesn't get to finish because Edward grabs my hand and leads me away.

"Ok, lovers, I'll see you soooooon!" she shouts after us.

Edward comes to a stop in some empty hall and grasps my face and looks me over. "You alright?"

"Is that a serious question?"

"I heard about your presentation. Sucks."

"Understatement."

"Are you… mad at me?" he asks weakly. Oh, he looks nervous.

I lean my head on his shoulder and shake my head. "It was not your fault," I mutter into his chest.

He hugs me close, gives me a squeeze, and then lets me go.

"Anyway, it was all Alice, so I will make her pay dearly for the rest of her life."

He chuckles while rubbing my arms.

"Alright, let's head back. Just wanted to check." He grabs my hand, and we head back towards the cafeteria. On the way I remember what Alice asked before he showed up, and I pull him to a stop.

"James hasn't been to class. You know anything about that?" I ask worriedly.

Edward's grip on my hand loosens and I grasp his tighter so he doesn't let go. His smile is gone and he looks serious. Shit.

"What are you trying to say, Bella?"

"Nothing," I mutter. "Alice just asked, and I was asking you. No one has seen him for a week or something."

"Just say it; you think I'm involved in some way."

I feel like crap, but then he laughs and bops my chin.

"Just kidding. No, I haven't killed James."

He pulls me forward again. "Come on, I'm starving."

Well, OK then.


	14. Chapter 14: Tickets and Talks

I know this is all new and sudden and terrible for Bella, to be in a relationship with a murderer, so it shouldn't give me pleasure in teasing her.

But it does.

Especially when James showed up to school the day after Alice announced he was missing, reeking a bit of weed, but otherwise healthy as a horse. I may have given Bella a certain look when we saw him walking down the hall. And I might have rubbed it in a bit more by frowning and then looking away when she gave me her puppy dog eyes. You know, acting like I was upset with her. I know, I know. I'm a bastard, but she's just so adorable.

However, I was not expecting the BJ she gave me on the way home from school. I had to pull the car over and everything. If guilt makes Bella do dirty things, I may have to take advantage of this more often. No, no, I'm kidding. I'm not completely barbaric. I kissed her swollen lips afterwards and confessed that I had been messing with her. She smacked my arm and called me a jerk, but I saw the smile she tried to hide.

Just being around Bella makes me happy.

She was so shy right before she put me in her mouth for the first time. I like that she feels guilty for assuming I killed a guy, because I mean, only a few days ago I killed some guys.

I like her so much in fact that I'm considering going on this double date Alice is blabbering about.

"Edward, are you even listening to me?" Alice barks.

"No sorry. I was thinking about my car." And Bella's mouth on my cock.

"What? Nevermind. Shut up. Just listen. Jasper and I want to go to Port Angeles to that new hibachi restaurant, and mom and dad will be easier to convince if you guys come too. Plllllleeeeeeeease," she begs.

I chance a look at Jasper to see his reaction to this forced bro-playdate, but he's just sitting back playing a game on his phone like this is just another Sunday picnic. Jasper's a cool guy. I guess it wouldn't be so bad to try and make a friend.

"Yeah, sure. I owe Bella a date, so let's start with this contrived trap you set, instead of a romantic date for two."

Bella bursts out laughing, but Alice just scowls. I don't think Jasper is even paying attention. I was hoping this bromance would kick off with him appreciating my awesome humor.

I grab Bella's hand and pull her off the couch to lead her into my room. I want to fool around before my parents get home.

.

.

.

I hold Bella's hand as we walk towards the movie theater. Dinner was – interesting. I've decided having friends is overrated. I don't like forcing conversation, and putting on an act instead of being myself is tiring. Jasper didn't do anything wrong, but his interests veered towards snowboarding and a certain TV show that I think he said was about dragons. My interest in his wellbeing waned as the night progressed.

"I'll grab the tickets, if you guys want to go grab some snacks," I offer. I just need some peace and to get away from my sister's constant chatter.

"I'll stay with you," Bella says sweetly.

"Nah, go inside where it's warm and buy me a Coke." I try and stuff a five in her pocket, but she squirms away giggling.

Bella takes off with Alice and Jasper to go inside. She gives me a little wave before entering. I keep an eye on her while I wait in line. She rubs her hands to warm them, then her cheeks. I watch her laugh at something Jasper says, but I can't understand how anything he said could be funny. I watch her order and talk to the twerp behind the counter.

Once the tickets are in my hand, I head inside. Almost as if in slow motion, I watch as that douchebag Mike Newton throws his arm around Bella. I'm grabbing him by his shirt and throwing him against the glass counter before I can talk myself down.

"You watch your fucking hands, and keep them off of Bella," I growl in his face. I watch as the joy evaporates from his face to be replaced with pain and fear. He's confused and shocked and scared, and I feel like an ass once I take in my surroundings. Bella is cupping her mouth with both mittened hands, the twerp behind the counter looks ready to dial 911, and Alice is grasping Jasper's hand so tight it's turned white with strain.

I release his shirt and back up.

"Sorry," I grumble. I move to stand next to Bella, and luckily, she doesn't pull away.

Mike just swallows loudly and then slinks away mumbling, "Yeah, yeah, got to go – gonna miss the movie."

"It's cool. Sorry for the trouble," Alice tells the twerp. She's brushing popcorn off the counter that must have spilled over when I basically tackled Mike. She then pushes me towards the hall away from the small crowd of onlookers.

Alice is heated and mutters under her breathe all the way to our theater. We're almost through the door when Bella pulls me to a stop.

"We'll be right in. I just need to talk to Edward for a sec," she tells Alice. Jasper looks displeased, but he leads Alice away.

I thought she meant a quick chat, but she takes off outside again, leaving me to follow behind. When we're around the corner where it's empty, she turns toward me, enraged.

"What the fuck was that?!" she whispers harshly.

"Nothing," I placate.

"That wasn't _nothing_."

I look around at anything but her. I notice a Marine insignia on a license plate on some minivan. The minivan is some distance away, but I can recognize the symbol. What Marine drives a minivan?

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, I'm a jerk. I need to not act like a caveman. My temper scared you. I scare you. I'm a terrible person. I get it. Can we go watch the movie now?"

"So, you weren't listening to me then?"

"How boring is Jasper?"

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

"I'm sorry, alright? I overreacted. I hate that guy."

"No one likes Newton. That doesn't give you the excuse to hurt him."

"I promise I won't kill him. Does that make you feel better?"

"That joke is old now."

I smile and pull her in for a hug. "I'm missing the previews," I complain .

She smacks my arm again _. So violent_. "Fine, let's head in."

"Where's my Coke?" I ask as we enter the building.

"Oh, no. I think I left it on the counter when you victimized Newton." She looks over at the concession area, but there isn't one on the counter.

"Victimized. Pfft. I can't believe you forgot my soda!"

"Me?! You tried to beat someone up at a movie theater. Such a douchebag move!"

"So I buy your ticket, but you forget my Coke? Who's the douchebag now?"

"You are! Come on, I'll buy you another."

I keep walking into the theater playing our movie. "No, I don't want your pity soda."

Bella barks out a laugh earning a glare from Alice as we take out seats. "Shh." The little brat quiets us.

Jasper hands over a large, full cup, and I know it's the drink Bella purchased. She looks down and grins.

.  
.

.

I'm not expecting Esme and Carlisle to be waiting up for us when we get home. Alice and I look at each other, trying to guess who is in trouble. We already dropped off Bella and Jasper.

"Edward, we were hoping to talk to you before you went to bed," Carlisle states.

I suck in a breath, wondering what this could be about. Is it about Aro? Did they find more evidence? Did they find those three guys I just buried?

"Not it!" Alice jests, not realizing I'm far from a humoring mood. She takes off up the stairs before I can retort.

Esme must see the look of dismay on my face, so she hurries to add, "Oh, you're not in any trouble. We just want to chat about college."

 _College_? I take a seat on the couch and wait for my blood pressure to ease.

"You'll be graduating soon," Carlisle begins, "and I know we pushed you before - to finish high school, but we wanted to let you know that we'd be happy if you decided to take a year off. You know, before you headed off to college."

"College?" I say out loud this time.

"Yes, Dear," says Esme. "We don't want you to think you have to leave already, when you just got back, but we also don't want to put any pressure on you. You could travel if you wanted. Take some time to regroup. Think about what you want to do. You could take community credits. Whatever you are comfortable with."

"You don't have to decide anything right now, is what we are trying to say," Carlisle adds.

I honestly wasn't even thinking about college. We still have a few months of school left, but I guess that doesn't mean much to a senior with scholarships, papers, campus tours and SAT tests on the horizon.

"And Bella is here." Esme interrupts my internal musing. I notice Carlisle give her a disapproving look. She ignores him.

"I want to join the Marines." I say this before I even really think about it. It's something I've had in the back of my mind for a while now, but I never said it out loud.

"What!" Esme exclaims standing up. Carlisle takes her hands and gently beckons her to take a seat.

"Well, I haven't put much thought or time into it, but I think I'm going to enlist once I finish school."

"You can't!" Esme instructs.

"Oh?" I say coolly, leaning back in my seat and crossing my arms.

"What your mother means," Carlisle interrupts, "is that you don't have to make any decisions right now. You have time to think about things and consider your options. Joining the military is very noble, but you also could further your education at any school, in any state, or travel to any country. The world is your oyster. There is no reason to run off and throw yourself into danger."

"I'll get to travel and see the world in the Marines, and I can further my education with the GI Bill," I argue.

"What does Bella say?" Esme asks.

"Esme? Honestly!" Carlisle abashes. "It doesn't matter what Bella says. Stop using her as a tool."

"I'll do whatever it takes -"

"Bella doesn't know yet," I interrupt. "I'll tell her on my own time. I'm going to bed."

"Edward, please-" Esme begs, but I interrupt again.

"Good night mom. Dad."

I head up the stairs. I'm too far away to hear what they are saying, but I hear their murmurs as I retreat.

The Marines. I never really gave it much thought until now. I've rolled it over in my mind before, but never made it an actual option. I'm good at killing. I'm good at taking orders. Maybe I can use my skills for a greater good? Maybe I can get back a little piece of myself that was stolen in my childhood.

But Esme, even though she was trying to manipulate the situation, has a point. I'll be leaving Bella. She still has another year of high school left. After prom and graduation I'll be gone. She can't go where I'm going.

Maybe it is time to think about the future. Maybe I need to cut ties now, before Bella gets too attached. Maybe before I get too attached.


End file.
